


What Do You Mean, Permanent?

by blueartemis07



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-13
Updated: 2010-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueartemis07/pseuds/blueartemis07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"What do you mean, permanent?"</p>
    </blockquote>





	What Do You Mean, Permanent?

**Author's Note:**

> "What do you mean, permanent?"

"What do you mean, permanent?"

"You know what permanent means, Lupin."

"Severus, really, you aren't serious, are you?"

"I would never be that mutt, Lupin. And when did I give you leave to use my first name?"

"First of all, I said serious, not Sirius. Secondly, we went to school together, Severus. I don't need to have permission."

"Are those the hormones talking, Lupin?"

"That isn't funny."

"Oh, yes, it really is."

"Do you mind explaining why the hell this cure has the effect of making me female for three days a month?"

"Magic."

"Severus, really. You keep that up and you will be sleeping on the couch."

"Remus, really. Do you think Hermione will want to stay with you for the next three nights?"

"You don't speak for me, Severus. Remus is Remus, no matter what."

"I didn't mean anything by it, Hermione."

"You just don't want to sleep on the couch."

"Well..."

"Hermione, do _you_ know why this happened?"

"Yes, love. Severus is actually right. Magically speaking, the only way for the cure to work Arithmantically was to make you female for those three days. Women's cycles are closely tied to the lunar calendar, and therefore it was a way to create a permanent transfiguration. Instead of a wolf for three days, you get to be female."

",I'mnottoosurethecureisn'tworsethantheaffliction."

Severus, with many years of deciphering mumbling teenager started laughing. "This is different from before, how?"

Hermione looked at her two lovers, shook her head and flounced out of the room. "Idiots."

hr

Many thanks to Pennfana for the beta!

Prompt from HermioneWeasley1972: The Wizarding World finally comes up with a cure for lycanthropy, but the potion has a very strange, very funny permanent side effect. What is it?


End file.
